custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Colorful World! Live! (2003-2004 SuperMalechi's Version)/@comment-24154392-20140202231124
TriviaEdit The Custom 2003 Barney costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 1, Season 3, and Season 7-8) are added. The Custom 2003 Baby Bop costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 2, Season 4-6, and Season 7-8) are added. The Custom 2003 BJ costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Late 1993-1994, Season 4-6, and Season 7-8) are added. The Barney voice from "Once Upon a Time (video)" is used. The Baby Bop voice from "Let's Show Respect!" is used. The BJ voice from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. The musical arrangements from the live-on-stage show of the same name is used. Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! In New York City) was credited as a dancer. This is of Donny, Mike, Sarah, and Gina. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer to Kids for Character. When the live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Carlos, Stacy, Laura, and Tracy). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening). In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. On live with Regis and Kelly, When Barney guest stared, he was talking about what was going to happen in this show. The kazoo version of "I Love You". In the Israel production, the "Barney Rocks" version of "I Love You" was used in this the last movie series. This episode was filmed on August 26-November 2003 and March 9th 2004. This video is the another to have the teaser tralier for Barney's Great Adventure (2004-2006) This is one of the few times that a Once Upon a Time version of I Love You is played but the pitch is higher and Barney's vocals are also higher. That version is also similar to Barney's Good Day, Good Night in Barney's Super Singing Circus. The nighttime version of I Love You is starting to have a pop arrangement rather than the reggae arrangement. The arrangement would later be similar in "I Love My Friends". The tour was launched at Radio City Musical, again as an homage to Barney's sucess in Barney Live! In New York City.